1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to image scanners, and particularly, to an image scanner capable of providing more uniform surface light.
2. Description of Related Art
A frequently used scanner includes a linear light source and a linear sensor. The linear light source emits light and scans a portion of an original. The light is reflected by the original to the linear sensor, and an image of the original is captured. Generally, the linear light source is moved from one end of the original to the other. It takes time to move the linear light source, and the light may not uniformly scan the original during the movement, which can result in an inferior quality image.
Therefore, what is needed is an image scanner that can overcome the described limitations.